Aceptación
by NekoNata
Summary: Cuando un nuevo miembro llega al Alto Mando, consigue desequilibrar con su simple existencia la hasta entonces tranquila estancia de Grimsley en la Liga Pokémon. Aunque ni él mismo entienda del todo las razones.


_Creía que nunca iba a volver a escribir nada, después del parón que ha sufrido mi inspiración (y que no sé si aún sufre). Pero demonios, estando de vacaciones tenía que subir algo. Aunque no esté del todo contenta con el resultado._

_Así que, otro fic de Pokémon. Contiene un ligero Helsingshipping (MarshalXGrimsley) por si las moscas. Además de una insinuación de otra pareja. Verdaderamente hay muy poco de la 5ª generación en español, así que debía contribuir, aunque fuera un poquito._

_Por supuesto, Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo. Las quejas, a ellos XD_

* * *

><p>El miedo es capaz de nublar la mente más privilegiada, de oscurecer corazones sensibles y convertirlos en almas en pena. Puede convertir un hecho tan natural como la muerte en algo brutal, siniestro. Puede sumirlo todo en la oscuridad. O casi todo.<p>

Grimsley sabe que el miedo, la oscuridad, tienen un punto débil. Y es que, donde reinan el caos y el temor, siempre suele haber personas, muchas veces héroes anónimos, que se abren paso en ese mar de incertidumbre, que enfrentan sus miedos y los derrotan. En un tiempo había odiado a ese tipo de personas, ilusos en su mayoría, luchando por causas perdidas sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, y de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, ya no era capaz de odiarlos. No después de conocerle a él.

En un principio lo había detestado. Un compañero capaz de interrumpir sus adorados momentos de calma, de desviar su atención de asuntos importantes.

"Mucho músculo y poco cerebro" había pensado no en pocas ocasiones. Él era diferente al resto de miembros del Alto Mando.

Grimsley se llevaba bien con Caitlin y Shauntal. No solo por el hecho de ser mujeres, que también, sino por la personalidad de ambas, que tan bien encajaban con la suya.

Caitlin solía pasarse el día durmiendo en su habitación, con su pequeño cuerpo perdido en la enorme cama, digna de una princesa. Pese a tener un humor de perros recién levantada (aunque también durante el resto del día) y ser en general una persona de carácter, el Alto Mando de tipo siniestro no podía hacer sino quererla tal y como era, tan inteligente, tan fuerte, con ocasionales gestos infantiles que no hacían sino enternecerle. Aunque a veces consiguiera, en mitad de una silenciosa rabieta, hacer volar objetos por los aires, obligando a los demás a escapar, gracias a su descontrolado y poderoso poder telequinético.

Shauntal era, por su parte, bastante distinta a su querida compañera. Se pasaba horas en su cuarto, escribiendo sus adoradas historias de fantasmas. Algunas de ellas eran simplemente terroríficas, algo extraño dado el carácter tímido y miedoso de su creadora. Ella era el tipo de persona que odiaba y temía hacer daño a una mosca, y que se disculpaba entre sollozos y tartamudeos por cualquier cosa. Buena, adorable, aunque con una mente curiosa, en todos los sentidos. Grimsley disfrutaba leyendo sus historias, aunque a Shauntal no parecían gustarle, y le avergonzaban sus habituales cumplidos, no creyendo merecerlos. Los artistas son así, después de todo. Nunca parecen gustarles sus obras.

Incluso Alder, el Campeón, tan campechano y sencillo, merecía un hueco en el oscuro y retorcido corazón de Grimsley. No solo por su fuerza, sino por su actitud hacia todos ellos.

Aunque muchas veces no entendía del todo los relatos de Shauntal, no por ello dejaba de interesarse por ellos. Los leía y releía siempre que su apretada agenda se lo permitía, preguntando a su creadora para que le ayudase con su comprensión. Y siempre la felicitaba por su trabajo, siempre, lo que conseguía sacar un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica morena, gesto que pese a que al pelirrojo Campeón le pasaba inadvertido, no ocurría igual con el resto del Alto Mando. Para bien o para mal.

Cuidaba y mimaba a Caitlin como a una hija, aunque ella le mirase con esa expresión vacía y somnolienta suya, con su largo cabello rubio un poco revuelto y sus ojos verdes mirándolo sin apenas pestañear. Él era una de las pocas personas con las que la chica era incapaz de enfadarse, nunca le atravesaba con la mirada por despertarla, ni lo golpeaba moviendo algo mentalmente por ello.

Era capaz de leer las no siempre sinceras sonrisas de Grimsley, de interpretar su estado de ánimo y de saber cuándo y por qué estaba preocupado. Alder confiaba en él, pese a su carácter introvertido, pese a su máscara. Pese a que el de tipo siniestro era por lo general orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo, había muchas cosas que no contaba al resto. Él era la personificación de la oscuridad, de los miedos, de las inseguridades, de las supersticiones, de la desconfianza. No por nada su familia, una de las familias nobles más ricas de la región, había caído en bancarrota a causa de las apuestas y de los negocios sucios. Él se había marchado, buscándose la vida como croupier en un casino, donde había descubierto tanto el lado amable como el oscuro de la suerte. Y fue entonces cuando comenzó su gusto por el tipo siniestro. Con dos caras igualmente probables, como el lanzar una moneda al aire. Siendo capaz de jugar bien sus cartas, como en el caso del poker. Distracción, ocio, suerte, inquietud, avaricia, miedo. Oscuridad. Empezó a dudar de que realmente hubiese una línea definida que separase aquellos defectos de las virtudes humanas. Y finalmente las acabó aceptando como parte de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, aquel tipo, Marshal, le había disgustado desde el primer momento. Se lo presentaron como un alumno de Alder, el mejor de todos ellos, especialista en el tipo lucha. No hacía falta que se lo juraran. Era un hombre enorme, moreno y musculoso. La ropa que llevaba era bastante amplia, cómoda e informal (estilo muy contrario al que Grimsley solía usar, por cierto) y como colofón, un cinturón negro anudado sobre la ropa. Se le veía serio, disciplinado y orgulloso de sí mismo y de su fuerza.

No tenía razones lógicas para hacerlo, pero lo detestaba. Detestaba la facilidad con la que Caitlin lo había aceptado como uno más, teniendo en pocas semanas la confianza suficiente como para no arrearle mental y físicamente cuando la despertaba. Detestaba que Shauntal le hubiese prestado sus libros de buenas a primeras, dada su conocida timidez. Detestaba que Alder lo tratase como a un hijo, y que entrenara con él personalmente.

Por supuesto que Marshal había intentado y no en pocas ocasiones acercarse a él, pero Grimsley lo había alejado educadamente, como solo él sabía hacerlo. Con una falsa cordialidad capaz de poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Él era así, al fin y al cabo. Hacía honor a su fama, y a su tipo. Engañoso, falso, pero siempre educado. Era lo que la vida le había enseñado a hacer, al fin y al cabo. Pero había algo con lo que no contaba.

Aquel día se estaba relajando cómodamente en un sillón de su habitación, leyendo uno de los libros de Shauntal mientras bebía un poco de vino. Se sentía feliz, sosegado, con aquellos pequeños placeres. Aquel día nadie parecía tener ganas de retar al Alto Mando, así que podía dedicar su tiempo al ocio. Unos insistentes toques en su puerta le chafaron la idea. No podía ser Caitlin, pensó. Ella siempre entraba sin avisar, sin importarle lo más mínimo que su presencia pudiera molestarle. Pero era incapaz de enfadarse con ella al ver su perenne cara de sueño. Tampoco podía ser Shauntal, ya que cuando ella tocaba la puerta, era mucho más suave, y solía asomar sus preciosos ojos miopes, entre tartamudeos. Alder simplemente habría echado la puerta abajo, llamándolo con una sonrisa.

Pensó en fingir que no estaba, pero se dio cuenta de que sería fácilmente descubierto. Tenía las luces encendidas, al igual que las antorchas que adornaban las paredes. No podía mentir.

― Adelante, la puerta está abierta. ―dijo por fin, tras un pequeño suspiro. Bebió el resto de su copa de un solo trago, armándose de paciencia.

La puerta se abrió, despacio, dejando entrar en la habitación a quien esperaba encontrar, aunque deseaba no hacerlo. Los ojos oscuros de Marshal se toparon con los suyos, de aquel gélido color azul. Y Grimsley tuvo un escalofrío. ¿Qué pasaba con aquel tipo? No lo estaba mirando enfadado, ni nervioso. En los ojos del hombre alto solo había preocupación. Y sin embargo, solo con un cruce de miradas conseguía ponerle nervioso. Era como si su instinto se disparara, como hacía años que no ocurría.

― ¿Estás ocupado? ― preguntó el de tipo lucha, frunciendo el ceño.

― Estoy leyendo, si es eso a lo que te refieres ― contestó con voz educada, pero seca. Marshal se percató de ello, tensando un poco más sus fuertes músculos.

― Quiero hablar contigo.

― ¿Sobre qué? ― sonrió Grimsley fingiendo inocencia.

― Lo sabes muy bien. Eres inteligente, Grimsley.

La sonrisa del aludido se tensó un poco. ¿Iba a tener que quitarse su máscara? ¿Delante de aquel desconocido?

― No entiendo qué es lo que te pasa conmigo. Desde que llegué apenas me has dejado hablar contigo, me evitas, intentas ignorarme y alejarme de ti. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Y como si de una pregunta mágica se tratase, la tensa sonrisa del de tipo siniestro se amplió, y pronto no pudo disimular ni retener las carcajadas que emergieron de su garganta. ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo él? ¡Él era el miedo, quien conseguía desconcertar y hacer dudar a sus adversarios con una simple sonrisa o una mirada significativa! ¡Él era la oscuridad en estado puro! ¡El maestro de lo siniestro!

Marshal lo miró sin entender. No comprendía aquella reacción, ni qué pensamientos podían estar cruzando en aquel momento una mente tan retorcida como la de su compañero. Así que decidió seguir con la conversación.

― ¿Es acaso que no me consideras lo suficientemente bueno como para estar aquí? ¿Cómo para ser un compañero más?

La risa de Grimsley se tornó falsa, perdiendo intensidad poco a poco, hasta que se extinguió. Y de nuevo apareció aquella sonrisa tensa y educada, que estaba comenzando a detestar.

―Quién sabe… ― respondió simplemente, con voz melosa. No estaba por la labor de llevarle la contraria a ese armario empotrado. Armario al que pudo ver apretar los dientes, y se fijó, incrédulo, que éstos llevaban un protector de color azulado. ¿Acaso Marshal estaba siempre entrenando? ¿No se tomaba nunca un rato libre?

― Entonces déjame que te lo demuestre. En un combate, ahora.

El hombre pálido se levantó, con sus ojos azules centelleando de emoción y soberbia. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa, y se acercó hasta su contrincante, quien abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

― Será un verdadero placer ― sonrió Grimsley, dejando caer un poco sus párpados, y alzando su rostro para dirigir una mirada altanera a su serio compañero.

La lucha fue bastante reñida, aunque el ganador estuvo claro en el último combate. Apenas pudo escuchar los pasos de Marshal, arrodillado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en las baldosas rojizas, como si ellas pudieran darle la respuesta que necesitaba. Pese a su rechazo inicial, se había ganado a pulso su puesto en el Alto Mando. Eso ya no podía negárselo, ni le preocupaba. Grimsley era buen perdedor, y sabía apreciar una buena demostración de fuerza y capacidad. Era otra cosa la que le preocupaba.

― ¿Estás bien? ― escuchó la preocupada voz de su contrincante, quien se había arrodillado junto a él, estrechando con firmeza pero delicadamente su hombro. Y el de ojos azules no tuvo fuerzas para apartarle. Ya no.

No podía tratarle como lo había hecho después de que el enorme entrenador le hubiera leído sin esfuerzo, como ni Alder o Caitlin sabían hacerlo. No después de tratarle con aquella gentileza, aunque él lo hubiera ninguneado desde el primer día que llegó. No después de haber formulado aquella pregunta, tan inocente como acertada: "¿De qué tienes miedo?"

El miedo también tiene sus propios temores. No conseguir invadir los corazones de la gente, por ejemplo. Sentirse inútil, desplazado. Como ocurre en el caso de los héroes, que salen adelante pese a las dificultades, derrotando a sus propias preocupaciones una y otra vez.

La oscuridad teme a la luz no porque ésta pueda destruirla, sino porque descubrirá lo que esconde. Y si algo teme la oscuridad, es estar al descubierto por completo.

Sin embargo, no había apartado la mano de Marshal, que comenzaba a sentirse cálida sobre su hombro. ¿Odiaba él al maestro de la lucha? Era una pregunta que no pudo evitar hacerse. Y comprendió que no, cuando sus labios se movieron sin su consentimiento, pronunciando unas palabras que ni siquiera había pensado.

— Lo siento...

El apretón se estrechó aún más. Se estremeció ligeramente al sentir el cálido aliento del enorme hombre en su oído, pero intentó disimular, cosa que le salió bien dada su costumbre de enmascarar lo que pensaba o sentía. O eso pensó.

— Estás temblando...

— No es nada.

Marshal suspiró, y de nuevo Grimsley estuvo a punto de estremecerse. Por una vez en su vida, no podía pensar claramente, no mientras se ahogaba dulcemente en aquella calidez. Aunque supiese que debería alejarse de ese hombre todo lo que pudiera, no podía hacerlo. Y no precisamente porque él lo sujetara con demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Estoy ya a la altura? — fue la pregunta que le sobresaltó.

— Por supuesto — admitió el de tipo siniestro, volviendo la vista hacia su rival, sorprendiéndose al hacerlo. Nunca lo había observado tan de cerca, así que no se había fijado en lo realmente enorme que Marshal era, mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista, lo oscura que era su piel, la extraña a la par que cómica forma de sus cejas. La preocupación y el genuino interés que mostraban sus cálidos ojos oscuros. Y su piel se erizó de nuevo.

El maestro de las artes marciales le tendió su mano, tan grande y fuerte como él mismo. Su gesto serio se tornó algo más amable, porque, aunque no entendiese del todo qué era lo que Grimsley estaba pensando, comprendía sus sentimientos. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que, pese a que el ex-croupier era una persona por lo general confiada y segura de sí misma, había hecho una excepción con él. El de tipo siniestro adoraba a Shauntal y Caitlin como a dos hermanas pequeñas, y respetaba a Alder tanto como él mismo lo hacía. Ellos eran parte de su mundo, de lo que conocía y su mente podía abarcar. Marshal no lo era. Hasta que aquella mano pálida, tan pequeña y frágil en comparación con la suya, pero no por ello menos firme, respondió a su gesto, estrechando su mano casi afectuosamente. Y entonces, lo vio. Los finos labios curvándose con lentitud, en aquella misteriosa sonrisa de la que tanto había oído hablar, que conseguía alterar a sus adversarios de un modo casi mágico (y hechizar a las mujeres y a algunos hombres, dicho sea de paso), combinado con el brillo de los gélidos ojos azules, que lo miraban inquisitivamente. Ya no había más miedo, más inquietud en ellos. Y el corazón del maestro de la lucha se aceleró de pronto al percatarse de cómo le hacía sentir esa mirada. El siniestro noble ya lo había aceptado.

— No pienses que esto va a quedar así. —aseguró Grimsley con voz ligeramente burlona, aunque sin una gota de cinismo —Seré yo quien gane la próxima vez.

Marshal correspondió a su sonrisa. En cierto modo, tenía que ser así. Y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

— Eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

><p><em>¿Quejas? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Sugerencias de suicidio?<em>


End file.
